Colossus
, increased as of January 2009The Colossus in the latest round of balance has had it's damage increased, with its attack speed decreased a bit, giving it some more burst. With a couple of these on the field, it is quite effective at decimating armies of light armor units. Karune. 2009-01-28. colossus attack. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-01-28.Karune. 2009-02-03. Does the Colossus have a blind spot? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-03. |airattack= |armor=1 |range=6 (9 with upgrade)GearvOsh. 2008-10-14. Community Q&A [Batch 1]. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-14. |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |transport=4Blizzcon Video Archive (Sonkie vs Yellow). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-19. |speed=Normal }} The colossus is a tall protoss robotic unit that appears in StarCraft II. It is designed to destroy large numbers of weaker opponents. The plural of colossus is colossi.Colossi? Colossus's? Colossice? I want to know so that when I crush you with my Coloss___ I can laugh ahahhahahaha. Colossi, officially ;) Karune, Ylleks. 2009-01-28. What's the plural of Colossus? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion. Accessed 2009-01-28. Overview The colossus is an antiquated protoss war machine, dating back to the Kalath Intercession. It is unique in that it was created purely as a war machine, in contrast to most protoss automotons which are mainly created for industrial and/or resource gathering purposes. Such a trait was demonstrated by the mass slaughter carried out against the kalathi, appalling the protoss. As such, the Conclave outlawed the manufacture of colossi, and existing machines were deactivated before being sealed away in distant asteroids and uninhabited moons. The war against the zerg however, has prompted the protoss to reinstate the colossus as part of their arsenal.2007-06-28. Colossus. StarCraft II Features at Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. The colossus is a towering construct, striding across the battlefield on four tall, slender legs which give it an extremely high level of mobility. The great height of the machine allows it to step up and down cliffs and other steep elevations with little difficulty, and gives it a dominating field of fire. The heavily armored hull of the Colossus carries two powerful thermal lances: one mounted on each side of its body. Complex focusing and targeting systems are used to pinpoint the continuous damage output of the thermal lances for optimal efficiency. As a target is destroyed, the lances are switched to a new target instantly so that a colossus' beam cuts a fiery swathe of destruction through multiple enemies with each firing cycle. Game Unit colossus]] The colossus can be transported by the warp prism, which transforms it and other transported units into energy.Karune. 2007-09-20. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 14. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-21. A warp prism can carry two colossi.Blizzcon Video Archive (Sonkie vs Yellow). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-19. Height and Climbing The colossus appears to step over obstacles such as rocks,Karune. 2007-12-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots (page 10). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-21. ledgesStapleton, Dan. "StarCraft II." PC Gamer Magazine 164 (August 2007): 20-30. and even small buildings such as the supply depotKarune. 2008-02-14. colossus question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-14. due to StarCraft II's inverse kinematics (IK) system. It can only cross shallow water, however.The Colossi, like other ground units, will be able to move through shallow waters only. In this screenshot, it shows experimentation of having Colossi move through slightly deeper waters, but there are no plans at the moment to make the Colossi traverse all water terrains. Karune. 2009-01-28. Karune: about the Colossus. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-01-28. A colossus is tall enough to see the tops of cliffs, enabling it to climb them without a spotter. The Colossus will be able to see on top of cliffs, allowing it to climb up without a 'spotter.' Karune. 2008-02-13. Terran Medic Abilites. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-02-13. The colossus' height enables anti-air attacks, such as those of the missile turret, to strike it (even though it is a ground unit).2007-05-19. Cinematic Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Blizzard has confirmed that this is because the Colossus is so tall that it counts as both a ground and air unit for the purpose of what attacks are able to hit it.Karune. 2007-07-23. StarCraft II Q&A - Karune Briefings. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-06. If an attacking enemy unit (such as the Thor) which can attack both ground and air units attacks a Colossus, it will use whichever attack is stronger against the colossus.Karune, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-21. StarCraft: Legacy StarCraft II Exclusive Q&A with Karune. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-21. A colossus targeted by Anti-Gravity is treated entirely as an air unit and cannot attack while in the grip of the ability.1, what'll happen if we use Anti-Gravity ability to a colossus? its feel become an air unit and its head become space unit? 2,if we use Anti-Gravity ability to a sensor tower, can the sensor tower detect the clocking unit like in the normal time 1) The Colossus would become lifted into the air and become entirely an air unit for the duration of the Anti-Gravity ability. While suspended in the air, it will not be able to attack any units, and will be vulnerable to attack from any units that can hit air. Karune. 2008-05-06. Questions about Anti-Gravity ability. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-06.Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. Attacks s]] The colossus' attacks only strike ground units.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. The colossus' attack appeared (as of June 2008) as a sweeping attack, with the animation taking about a second to complete. The appearance does not reflect the nature of the attack; all targets take damage simultaneously.Phreak. 2008-07-07. StarCraft II - Blizzard Worldwide Invitational Version. Blogspot (Blog). Accessed 2008-07-09.The artists are still working with what would look best on the Colossus. In the latest build, many have seen that there is a beam sweeping from one side to another as the current visual. Please also note that this is temporary art still, and even though that beam does seem to sweep randomly, it is actually doing instant damage to the whole line rather than what the visual implies, which is doing damage from one side to the other. Karune. 2008-09-09. Is the Colossus's dual-beam back? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-09. This attack is still temporary artwork. The line of damage will always be based on the position the colossus attacks from, enabling a fine degree of control.Even though the beam is currently shown visually in various ways, the damage is done to all units in that straight line at the same time instantly. That line will always be based on the position you are attacking from, so in that way there is a lot of control as how to use the Colossus. Karune. 2008-10-20. Karune: Colossus. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-20. The attack does linear splash damage which is very effective against groups of units such as marines and zealotsKarune. 2008-02-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 29. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. but is ineffective against buildings.Blizzcon Video Archive (Sonkie vs Yellow). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-19. It takes three colossi to destroy a marine if paired with a medivac dropship, but it can destroy groups of marines this way.In my opinion, the Colossus is the most effective when you have more than one. Three seems to be my optimal number, especially against Terran. Medivacs heal at a very fast rate, but only one target at a time. Against a group of Marines with a Medivac, one single Colossus would do virtually nothing, because the damage would be healed through easily. With three Colossi, the Marines would die in one sweep, negating any healing that could be done. Karune. 2008-10-20. Karune: Colossus. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-20. The beams do not have a "blind spot" and can strike enemies right next to the colossus. Colossi beams cannot be stopped by a mothership's Time Bomb ability.Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. Upgrades Development The colossus' attack used to be a sweeping beam which would destroy one unit, then sweep to another unit and destroy it, continually destroying weaker enemy units. However, the attack could only damage one unit at a time. The attack was later changed to a "spray" of beams capable of targeting five units. The attack has more recently changed to resemble the original sweeping animation, but continuing to inflict splash damage. The colossus used to have an ability to enhanced its shields: *Null-Flux Generator **Research at: Robotics Support Bay2008-03-28. More Starcraft 2 eye candy - Protoss interface closeups. StarFeeder. Accessed 2008-03-29. **Cost: 200 200 **This ability enhanced the defensive qualities of a colossus' shield.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. This ability was absent from the World Wide Invitational 2008 build. References/External links Category:StarCraft II Protoss units Category: Protoss robot classes